


your sugar yes please (won't you come and put it down on me)

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jenson celebrates his birthday with nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your sugar yes please (won't you come and put it down on me)

To say that what Jenson comes back to is a mere _surprise_ would be an understatement. It is, indeed, a sight to behold that is very, very, unsafe for general audiences. He drapes himself over the kitchen counter, propping his chin up with his palm as he watches Nico fussing about, bent over piping icing all over the cake with his arse sticking out just nicely.

When Jenson clears his throat Nico jumps, and somehow Nico gets cream on his cheek and he turns around looking at Jenson, horrified.

'Jenson!' Nico exclaims, trying very hard to look annoyed, but it is difficult when Jenson has his arms wrapped around Nico's waist, chin pressed to where Nico's neck meets his shoulder. Nico yelps when Jenson leans in, licking the cream off his skin, and he nudges Jenson, trying to get him to move. But Jenson stays put, kissing his jaw, down to his neck and Nico squirms in Jenson's embrace, piping bag left forgotten on the kitchen top.

'Hey beautiful,' Jenson murmurs. There is a ribbon around Nico's neck, and Jenson tugs at the ends with his teeth. The knot comes undone with relative ease, and Jenson looks up at Nico, grinning. 'What's this?'

'Your present,' Nico says, and he lets out an undignified squeak when Jenson bites at his neck. 'Jenson!'

'You in nothing but an apron and cake for my birthday,' Jenson murmurs against Nico's skin, and Nico is glad that he has his back against Jenson's chest so that Jenson is unable to see how red his cheeks are. 'Perfect.'

Later that night they lie together under the covers after a particularly intense round of love-making, and Jenson sports a bruise just above his collarbone, courtesy of Nico who had huffed looking at it afterwards, saying that he deserved it for teasing him for far too long. Jenson had grinned, saying that Nico had been the tease right from the start, dressed in just that flimsy apron and Nico had rolled his eyes, but he had smiled as Jenson leaned in, grinning.

Their fingers are intertwined and Jenson shifts, arranging himself comfortably around Nico and Nico turns, placing a kiss on Jenson's cheek. 'Happy birthday,' Nico whispers, snuggling close. 'Love you.'

Jenson smiles, gathering Nico in his arms. 'Love you too.'


End file.
